Ignorance Was Bliss
by Spiffy Squigglemink-mantra III
Summary: Harry and Draco were raised in an orphanage and at age 18 finally become lovers, they have no idea they are wizards or know of the wizarding world, until one day Harry goes into labour. Mpreg later on ,Slash,AU, little magic.
1. Sister Gabriel and the Foundling

**Ignorance Was Bliss  
**

**I do not own Harry Potter or its affiliates (I shall now go and throw my new anvil off Blackfriars bridge, the other end of which is tied round my neck, oh cruel world! I wonder what I will find at the bottom of the Thames!)  
**

**J.K Rowling and those little Imps at Warner Brothers own Harry and Co!  
**

6th August 1981

The nuns at St Aidan's Orphanage were busy cleaning and taking prayer in the chapel and the 14 Orphans that resided in the large old manor house were eating in silence in the dining hall, when Sister Gabriel heard a knock at the large oak front doors.

Now this was not a common occurrence due to the large wrought iron gates that surrounded the building and were almost permanently locked from the inside.

Sister Gabriel herself was a very beautiful young woman of 25, who at a height of 5"7 seemed far too pretty to be a novice nun.

She had deep blonde hair that was always tied in a bun, but when let down cascaded in ringlets to the middle of her back.

Her pale blue eyes always exuded a kindness that was genuine and she never raised her voice or gave away her feelings.

Sister Gabriel had joined the convent aged 19 to escape an abusive husband and a meagre existence.

But today was pleasant out and she opened the door with a smile, only to find no one there.

It was only when she heard a gurgle that she looked down to see a small baby, no more than a year old wrapped in a green blanket that seemed to be covered in gold broomsticks.

She lifted it up and looked at it closely, it was a boy, with wisps of black hair and a lightning shaped scar above his left eyebrow, but what startled her most was the glistening emerald green eyes that stared up at her with apparent amusement.

Gabriel looked around to see that the gates were still locked, how on earth had the child's mother found her way into the compound?

A small purple velvet pouch was found amongst the boys unusual blankets, in it contained a small old yellowed peace of paper and several large gold coins that had pictures of mythical creatures on them and were each inscribed with the words _One Galleon_.

The letter had old fashioned script on it and read:

_To whom it may concern,_

_This is my only godson Harry James Potter, his parents Lily and James are dead and it is too dangerous for me to keep him._

_I pray that you give him the life he deserves, _

_away from the evils of our world._

_Thank you_

_P.S. Enclosed in the pouch is all the money I have._

_S. Black._

"Well little Harry! Welcome to St Aidans, you'll probably be spending the next 18 years here, poor little sweetheart!" Smiled Sister Gabriel as she went to sign him in the orphan register book.

As she was writing in the book a hurricane of blonde swept past her followed by a spluttering and exhausted overweight nun called Sister Eileen, her fluffy brown hair falling out of her wimple.

Sister Eileen stopped and took a huge puff on her inhaler as she sat sprawled on the chair opposite Sister Gabriel.

"That little Demon was sent by Satan himself to test me! Terrible twos? They should call it terrifying twos. I swear that boy disappears and reappears somewhere else!" She gasped.

"Has Draco been giving you a hard time Eileen?" smiled Gabriel as she rocked a sleeping Harry.

"I'll say! This the new inmate?" asked Sister Eileen pointing her chubby finger at Harry.

"Yes found him outside, look at this old note and the weird gold coins!" she laughed, but Sister Eileen had a stern and slightly scared expression on her face.

"We found the same things with little Draco when he arrived last year, pure gold they are, and we found the strange parchment.

Similar thing to that, 'please care for my dear son Draco….'

Reverend Mother believes it's the currency used in some sort of satanic cult! And with a name that means dragon what do you expect.

You know the sort Gabriel, into…w…witchcraft!" she whispered the last part as though saying it would get her burned at the stake.

"Really? You think little Harry is from the same cult?" she said surprised.

"Well if that's the case, thank goodness God has mercy on the innocent, Lord knows what sins their parents committed, he should be baptised by Father Drummond on Sunday!" Smiled Sister Eileen as she pressed her hands together as though in prayer.

Sister Gabriel couldn't believe that something so sweet could come from an evil cult, maybe that's why they got rid of him.

Maybe he was too pure and good, one thing was certain, she would have to ask the Reverend Mother about the strange marking on his sweet little forehead.

* * *

**Revised Chapter.**


	2. Forbidden Love

Ignorance was Bliss.

17th September 1996 Aged 16

"Mmmm Harrry!" cooed Draco as he and Harry continued to snog passionately in the broom closet near the Dining hall.

Running his hands under Harry's T-shirt as Harry moaned, they new that one of the nuns would be here sooner or later, and they must remain incognito for as long as possible.

The cupboard door was suddenly flung open. It was Sister Gabriel; she had obviously been looking for them everywhere.

"What are you two…" she stood there shocked as they broke apart from an obvious kissing session, she found she couldn't move as Draco and Harry ran passed her into the Hall, huge grins with kiss-bruised lips on their faces.

Harry raced for the dining Hall door closely followed by the slightly bigger and older Draco.

Just as Sister Eileen turned the corner, Harry hit the deck to avoid her sliding across the floor and between the large nuns legs, Draco on the other hand crashed straight into Eileen knocking her over, her wrinkly brown tight (Pantyhose) covered legs in the air.

"Draco Malfoy! What on earth are you and Harry doing? She spluttered angrily, trying to fix her tilted wimple and taking a puff on her inhaler.

Draco stood quickly and followed Harry through the door and out of sight.

"Please tell me they weren't up to their filthy shenanigans!" cried Eileen.

Sister Gabriel just shrugged her shoulders, she knew that if the Reverend Mother found out about their liaisons she would most likely cane all thoughts of homosexuality and lust out of them, and considering their occult backgrounds they would most certainly be separated.

Well they could try! Every time they attempted to part them they always seemed to find a way back to each other.

Like the time Draco had been locked in his room while Harry was being caned for making his porridge bowl explode, which Reverend Mother saw as the witchcraft in the boys blood being influenced by demons.

Draco had screamed in his frustration at not being with Harry and the door to his room had blown clean off its hinges.

Not to mention that down in the office the cane that Reverend Mother Helena was holding seemed to turn into a huge cobra that went to strike at her with a loud hiss before she dropped it in fright and it clattered to the floor a cane once again.

All of these strange goings on had made Mother Helena very wary of the two boys, and she made sure that they were checked on every hour, even through the night.

She seemed especially insistent that they go to chapel and take communion. She believed that if they were with God then the devil couldn't tempt them to use their witchcraft or commit sinful sexual acts.

She prayed for their souls daily but was secretly relieved that she would only have them till they were 18 and could fend for themselves.

* * *

**Don't worry I will most likely skip a few years to the good stuff, just trying to give a little background.**

Chapters will get longer.

Enjoy and review

love

Spiffy


	3. A Conceptual event

Innocence was Bliss

"Finally!" Said Draco as he crept with a Candle into Harry's small room, slowly locking the door behind him, He and Harry had their own rooms opposite each other, Reverend Mother didn't want them corrupting the other orphans.

"Dray?" Said a sleepy Harry from his meagre bed, grabbing his glasses to see Draco's illuminated face.

"Yes it's me!" He smiled and Harry smiled back.

"But Dray, sister Eileen will come checking on us in a few minutes" said Harry worriedly.

"Not tonight she won't, she's passed out in the chapel, to much communion wine" He laughed.

"Oh and I found this in her bathroom" Said Draco holding up a small tub of Vaseline.

"You mean we can…you know..tonight" Grinned Harry.

"Yep! But you have to be really quiet"

"Okay"

Draco climbed onto Harry's bed, kissing him passionately on the mouth, tongues were soon exploring and hands were removing clothing.

"Are you sure you want to be?" said Draco

"mmm……yes Draco………please" moaned the small green-eyed boy"

Draco had no idea what he was doing, really, they weren't taught about sex here, because sex was a sin and homosexuality (or buggery as Eileen called it! ) was the biggest sin of all.

Draco knew he needed Lubricant, but this was mainly from hearsay so he prayed that he wasn't going to hurt Harry.

He coated his erection in the warm soft Vaseline and placed some inside Harry's anus with his fingers.

Harry hissed in pain but told Draco to keep going.

Finally after much trial and error and a lot of pain on Harry's part, Draco was imbedded to the hilt in his lover, and they paused for a moment, regaining some strength.

They were finally losing their virginity, Sister Gabriel said that this was a most sacred and beautiful act between lovers.

"Now Dray.." Moaned Harry as he bucked up, pushing Draco further into him.

Harry keened as Draco hit his prostate in repeated thrusts, harder and faster until they both came hard; Harry had to stuff the sheet in his mouth to keep from screaming in pleasure.

Draco emptied his seed deep within Harry and Harry came on his and Draco's bellies.

They collapsed together, Draco staying inside Harry.

"I love you so much Dray" Said Harry smiling, tears running down his face, he gave Draco a chaste kiss.

"I love you too Harry" Draco brushed back Harry's hair and traced his finger along the lightning bolt scar, holding Harry till he fell asleep.

It was then that Draco noticed the sun was coming up, "I have to go". He said quickly before wiping himself off, getting dressed and hurrying back across the hall.

What Draco failed to notice was the wince of pain Harry had as he grasped his lower abdomen in his pain filled sleep.

**Well? Review please, I know its only a baby chapter (Pun!)**

**But more is on its way.**

**Flames do keep me warm at night.**

**Love spiffy.**


	4. New Life

**  
Innocence was Bliss**

Six months later, Draco and Harry had not been able to repeat their night of passion as Sister Gabriel was know checking on them, and Sister Eileen had been given 16 'Our Fathers' and 12 'Hail Marys' in confession of her drunkenness.

Draco was worried, Two months ago Harry had been really ill. But after a few weeks this had soon passed and Harry was glowing with health.

The Sisters were happy that Harry had finally put on a bit of weight, but Draco was beginning to think it was too much, especially round his middle.

They were now sitting together in the dinning room and Harry had mixed his trifle with some fried onions. He'd been eating strangely for a few weeks now but Draco just assumed it was a ploy to freak out the Reverend mother, which of course it did.

"Ohh" said Harry as he placed a hand on his slight gut.

"What the matter? You got Wind again?" Said Draco through a mouth full of mashed potatoes.

Harry didn't want to admit it but he was having pains in his abdomen all day and they were slowly getting worse.

"Yeah it's just that fluttery wind I get sometimes" smiled Harry trying not to wince.

It was around 12.00 midnight that Harry woke with a terrible pain in his belly.

This was really bad, his bed was soaking wet and the pain was excruciating. He tried to stand and walk across the room to get Draco but the pain in his groin and belly made it impossible.

Harry switched on the bedside lamp and looked down at his sheets, he couldn't prevent the horrified yell that escaped his lips, there was blood everywhere soaked through his white boxers and all over the sheets, He was bleeding to death.

Draco heard Harry yell and bolted for his room, luckily it was unlocked.

The site that met him made him vomit onto into the corner behind the door.

Harry was laying in a huge blood stained mess on his bed he was deathly pale and his hair was soaking wet, he seamed to be writhing in pain, straining and panting and crying in fright.

"Harry" Draco, cried as he held Him.

"What's Happening …to..me …Draco? Whispered Harry

"Shush I'll go and get help"

"No don't leave me…Arhhgh" Harry screamed out again biting on his sheet to muffle the sound.

"Do you think I will…..go to heaven…….with the angels? Panted Harry

"Your not going to die Harry, I won't let you" Draco cried as he rocked Harry back and forth slowly.

Sister Gabriel burst into the room in her night gown and gasped, putting her hand up over her mouth.

"Dear Lord have mercy" she whispered

"Help him!" Cried Draco.

Suddenly Harry seemed to strain, arching up of the bed slightly, there was a strange noise and Harry's eyes went wide in panic, he was trying to pull his boxers off.

"Help me with his underwear" said Gabriel as she pulled the blood drenched garments off.

She used clean towels to wipe the bloody mess that was between Harry's legs away. Maybe if she could see the wound she could get to work on dressing it and stopping the bleeding.

Draco was watching Harry's terrified and pain filled face when Sister Gabriel gasped.

"Mary Mother of God! Its not possible, It can't be, It just can't." she was white with shock.

"What is it?" Demanded Draco "What's wrong? Draco looked between Harry's legs.

He was shocked speechless, Harry's peritoneum was split and sticking out was unmistakably a baby's vernix covered head.

"What is it? What's happening?" whimpered Harry.

Draco just stared at Harry in absolute mortification, he couldn't even breath let alone speak.

Sister Gabriel seemed to snap out of it, she had delivered babies before and that's what she would do now.

"Harry I need you to push down like you did before, do you feel like you need to?" she asked

"Yess" Harry was obviously swimming in and out of consciousness.

"Now harry!"

Harry strained and felt something leave his body and he thought he had finally died, the pain had lessened and he was dead, he knew it.

It was a child's cry that woke him from his musings and he stared as a wiggling blood covered child was lifted from between his legs.

Harry gasped in shock; He'd had a baby that's what the pain was!

But before he could think on it, he was lost to exhaustion and darkness.

* * *

**Harry's Pregnancy only lasted six months because it's a standard male wizard pregnancy in my AU. Of course they don't really ****know**** they are wizards yet, and muggle men don't have babies so they'll have fun explaining this to Reverend Mother.**

**I wanted an Mpreg birth scene were no one new what was happening because it never crosses their minds at the possibility of male pregnancy.**

**I got the idea for this fic after reading one of my sister's girly mags, there was an article about a girl who didn't know she was pregnant until she just gave birth on the sofa one day.**

**I'd never seen it done before.**

**Spiffy**


	5. Milk

**Ignorance was bliss**

When Harry woke it looked like it was late in the afternoon.

He thought he must have had the weirdest dream ever, he a boy no less had given birth!

He laughed at the strangeness and went to stretch but winced as a pain tore through his groin.

"Ouch" he moaned.

Harry looked to the chair beside his bed, Draco was sitting with a blanket in his arms, but the blanket was moving and making cooing noises.

"Oh God!"

Harry winced again as he sat himself up and pulled the baby out of Draco's relaxed arms.

It wasn't a dream! It was all true!

Harry's hands shook as he opened the blankets, a tiny baby boy was looking up at him, it's eyes seemed blue and it had wisps of blonde air on its soft little head.

Had he made this? Had he and Draco's union caused this child to come into existence?

Harry smiled down at the child and quickly wrapped it in it's blue blanket so it didn't get cold.

He was still in shock, but he couldn't fathom how much he could love someone he had only just met.

"Harry?" Draco asked from the chair.

"Draco? We made a baby boy! But how Draco? I'm a boy aren't I?" Harry looked down at his son again and his heart filled with warmth.

"Well Sister Gabriel delivered him, she's talking to Reverend Mother, she thinks you are a Herm… a… Herm…"

"A Hermaphrodite!" Said a very pleased looking Reverend Mother from the doorway, her wrinkled face stretched into a grin.

"What does that mean?" asked Harry.

"It means that you have organs that are both male and female; and seeing that you have given birth I think it's safe to class you as a female. Which means you and Draco will be married in chapel in three days time, Father Drummond will conduct the Ceremony"

The Reverend Mother quickly bustled out just as Sister Gabriel came to see the baby.

"Sister! I'm not a girl am I? I mean I have a Peni.."

"I do not know Harry, the Reverend Mother is happy because this means that there is no sodomy between you, and once you are married everything will be okay in the eyes of the Lord, I would just play along if I where you. Oh and Harry! After what I saw last night you may call me Gabriel"

Harry just nodded.

"What are you going to name him?" Gabriel asked

"Erm how about Aiden after the Saint who the orphanage is named after" Said Draco.

Harry smiled and looked at their son. "It's perfect!"

Draco leaned over and kissed Harry on the lips in front of Gabriel.

"Mmm I'm so glad that we don't have to do this in secret anymore" Smiled Draco.

"Me too" Smiled Harry.

Just then Sister Eileen burst into the room carrying an armful of horridly girly floral dresses.

"Reverend Mother wants you to wear these! They belonged to Bernadette before she was adopted last year!"

She placed the clothing on the bed and sat next to Harry who was looking dumbfounded.

"Aww is that him? What's his name?" she brushed her chubby finger against Aiden's cheek and Harry felt like biting it off and spitting it back at her, he had no idea why he was so protective.

"His name is Aiden" Said Draco proudly and Harry smiled at him.

"Well you get changed dear and come down to the Dining hall for dinner" said Sister Eileen as she and Gabriel left the room.

After an hour Harry emerged with a face like thunder, he was wearing a mock Sailor dress with a navy blue bowed ribbon on the front. He thanked God he had short hair because he swore the Reverend mother would have him in pigtails if she could, he was 17 for God's sake.

Draco was holding Aiden and began to laugh but the jogging made Aiden begin to wail.

The sound caused Harry to cringe inside and he held out his arms to take Aiden from Draco.

"Harry what did you spill on your dress?" Said Draco as he tried to suppress his laughter.

Harry looked down to see two wet patches on his chest. He reached his free hand inside his dress and gently pressed the swollen tenderness around the delicate nipple were it was damp.

A milky fluid leaked out of it onto his hand and he quickly tasted it, It was sweet milk.

"Oh god" Harry blanched and Draco ran to his side.

"Draco I'm…m.. making milk!" Shouted Harry.

* * *

**There you go.**

**What did you think, They will be discovering magic soon.**

**Flames welcome.**

**Please Review**

**Love**

**Spiffy**


	6. Owls and Pussycats

**The Lost Species**

"Milk!" screeched Draco as their son Aiden fussed and then began to scream loudly.

"Yes its…coming from….eh…um..Bring Aiden to me!" Harry asked above the baby's screams.

Harry pulled down the top of his dress until his chest was bare.

Draco passed their child to him and Harry held him against his chest, almost instantly Aiden latched on to a nipple and began to suck with fervour.

"Wow" smiled Harry as he sat in the chair next to the bed, cradling his child as he swapped nipples.

"You need to burp him Harry!" said Gabriel as she walked into the room carrying an old bassinet, she gently showed him how to burp him and after a large belch Aiden settled and began to fall asleep.

"Not so bad then eh Draco!" Smiled Harry.

"Not so bad at all my love" Draco kissed Harry on the lips and then Aiden on his soft head.

"Are you happy that I am like a girl Dray?..I mean that this love we have for each other isn't evil?" Harry asked in a whisper so that Gabriel who was busy cleaning out the bassinet couldn't hear them.

"I would love you if you had horns and a pointy tail!" Draco laughed

Harry laughed and shushed him and patted his arm.

"There we go! Good as new! You where brought to us in this bassinet Draco" said Sister Gabriel.

"Was he ever that small?" asked Harry

"Hey! I'm not that big! You're just petit!" Growled Draco in exasperation.

They where interrupted by a loud knocking at the window and Draco opened it and gasped as a large bird flew in.

"Its an owl" said Harry.

"It has a letter" said Gabriel pulling the letter from the bird's leg.

"It's addressed to you and Draco"

"What the heck! What kind of person would send a letter with a bird?" asked Draco.

"Its an Owl" Said Harry.

"I'm just going to speak to the Reverend Mother, you read the letter from the Pigeon carrier" Said Gabriel as she hurried from the room.

"Its an Owl!" said Harry angrily

"Let's just read the letter shall we?" Said Draco, kissing Harry on the lips.

_Dear __Mr and Master Malfoy_

_This is to certify that on the __12 of October 1996_

_Aiden Malfoy__ was born to:_

_Father:__ Draco Malfoy_

_Mother:__ Harry Malfoy (nee Potter)_

_Please note that in accordance with Wizarding laws your bond of love has been registered as a __magical marriage__ and you are hereby declared Wizard and wife._

_Your child therefore is declared __legitimate__ and __magical__ and will be added to the entry list for __Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry__ for __Sept 2007._

_All parents, grandparents and guardians of the above have been informed of this matter, and I have forwarded your owl address to them as is customary._

_Yours sincerely_

_Grezelda Blackhorn_

_Registry of wizarding births, marriages and deaths._

_Ministry of Magic._

_London._

"What the hell does that mean?" Asked Draco

"Do you think it is some kind of joke?" Asked Harry while holding a sleeping Aiden.

Gabriel re-entered the room with the Reverend mother.

"We need to talk to you, May we see the Letter?" asked the Reverend Mother.

"Yes of course"

Draco and Harry sat in the dank cold of the Reverend Mother's office with Sister Gabriel. Aiden slept in his bassinet wrapped in several blankets.

The reverend mother stared at them for a few moments before pulling a small purple velvet pouch from her desk drawer; she opened it to reveal two large shining golden coins.

" What are those?" asked Draco petulantly.

"These where found with you when you where left here as babes, we believe you came from some sort of Wiccan cult." Said the Reverend Mother as she handed Harry and Draco each a coin and they stared in amazement at the mythical creatures that adorned the tails, and on the other side was the head of queen Elizabeth the second.

"So that's why we can do these strange things and why Harry looks like a boy but is somehow really a girl?" asked Draco.

"I believe so yes!" smiled Reverend Mother.

"But it says in the letter that our families have been informed of Aiden's birth and given this address so presumably they will be coming here" Said Harry

"The question is when exactly?" said Draco

"Oh about know I should think!" Said a woman's voice from behind them.

Harry, Draco and Gabriel turned in their seats swiftly; Draco turned his neck so fast it burned.

A beautiful blonde woman dressed in strange blue robes stepped out of the large medieval fireplace that filled the entire wall.

Harry noted that the woman's hair was almost white, just like Draco's, he quickly pulled Aiden into his arms on instinct.

"Draco…I am Narcissa Malfoy..Your mother" The woman smiled and began to walk towards Draco who had quickly stood and was gazing at Narcissa in shock.

"You look just like your father" she gasped

Narcissa grabbed her son and held him tight, Draco was too shocked to move as the woman that was hugging him to death began to sob.

"We looked every where for you, me and your father Lucius, but we where captured by our greatest enemy and I made a house elf leave you here where you would be safe".

Narcissa wiped her tears on a handkerchief that seemed to have appeared from nowhere.

"W…what is a house elf?" He asked dumbly, still in a state of shock and confusion.

Narcissa held her son's face in her gloved hands and stared at him as if he might disappear if she blinked.

"All in good time my son, all in good time, you have so much to learn." Narcissa smiled kissing him on the forehead; it was then that she noticed an equally bewildered Harry sitting with Aiden in his arms.

"Oh my! Harry! You have your mother's eyes! And is that my beautiful grandson! Aiden Malfoy! Such a fitting name indeed! Oh Draco your father will be so proud!" She beamed.

"Anyway, here I am blathering on when we have to go, come on boys, you won't be needing any clothes"

"Wait!" Shouted the Reverend Mother, "how do I know that you are who you say you are? Hmm? You could walk out of here and sacrifice them to the nearest goat god for all I would be aware."

Narcissa merely smiled and pulled two rolls of parchment from her robes.

Gabriel collected them and handed them to mother Helena, they where two birth certificates and even held small moving pictures of the baby Harry and Draco.

"Harry's mother Lily and the boy's fathers are waiting for them at home my good woman!" Smiled Narcissa.

"Very well Gabriel, go with them and make sure that all is well"

"Yes reverend Mother" Gabriel said quickly.

"I am afraid your…sister will be unable to stay for very long, our race has secrets that need to be kept" smiled Narcissa.

"I understand," said The Reverend Mother seriously.

Narcissa turned and threw something into the fire turning the orange flames a startling emerald green before she guided Harry and Aiden very hesitantly into the cool flames.

"Mrs Malfoy?" Harry asked holding Aiden to his chest.

"Yes?"

"Will this hurt my son?"

"Not at all my dear!" Narcissa smiled sincerely

"Say Malfoy Manor and speak clearly"

Harry spoke quickly and vanished.

Draco gasped and ran at the fire, terrified that the love of his life and his son had been killed.

"What happened? Where did they go?"

"Just step into the flames and say Malfoy Manor.

Draco did as he was told, willing himself not to whimper as the strange cool sensation of the flames danced across his body.

"M…Malfoy Manor" Draco spoke as the flames spun him into the unknown.

**Enjoy!**

**Please Review I need my Spirits Lifted.**

**Flames make me go mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmugh argh huh!! ahhhhhhhhh**

**Love **

**Spiffy**


	7. Home again Home again

* * *

**Ignorance Was Bliss**

* * *

Harry tumbled onto a fine green floral carpet, nearly squashing Aiden.

He tried to right himself despite the sudden onslaught of nausea that had overcome him since his trip through the swirling emerald flames.

He stood and gazed in absolute astonishment at the vast room in front of him, it contained a great mass of stunning antiques.

Great wing-backed chairs, a sumptuous chez langue, colossal gold encrusted vases and urns and in the middle of it all sat three people, two men and a woman.

Their gazes abruptly shot up as Harry cleared his throat, a beautiful red-headed woman stood and ran towards him, grabbing him securely by the shoulders.

"Harry? It's me Lily…your mother, do you remember me?"

She stared into eyes so much like her own that were beginning to brim with tears.

The black-haired teenager shook his head before giving his mother a one-armed hug and burying his face into her soft warm neck.

A smell so familiar invaded his senses; it was the smell of home and safety, of love and comfort, the scent of his mother.

Lily turned to gaze at the tiny baby in her sons arms.

"Is this Aiden?" she cooed at the infant "Is this my little grandson?"

Harry nodded as the two men rose from their seats to greet them, one was tall and elegant his long ashy silken hair cascaded down his back in a sleek ponytail, his ice-blue eyes were a replica of his sons, this had to be Draco's father.

The man smiling fondly next to him placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder and he looked up into a face the mirror of his own except the man's eyes were a deepest honey. Was this his father?

The man suddenly broke down and fell to his knees beside Harry his body wracked with long, sharp sobs.

Lily quickly knelt beside the man and whispered quiet comfort to him.

"Harry this is James, your father" she said gently.

Harry nodded his astonishment and passed Aiden to his mother; he knelt in front of his father and embraced him firmly, the tears now flowing freely and with abandon.

"So long Harry, it's been so long, what a life you must have had, I'm so sorry Harry, so very sorry we couldn't be there for you!"

The couple gazed at their son, as if hoping for forgiveness.

"I always wondered what you would look and sound like..now I know!" Harry gave a lopsided grin.

Father and son held each other tightly, the fire beside them roared to life and Draco stumbled through.

"Harry? Who are these people?" Draco asked as he dusted himself off.

Harry stood up slowly, pulling his father with him.

"Draco, this is my Dad James and my Mum Lily" The words felt strangely foreign on his tongue.

"And this is your father..?"

"Lucius" announced the striking older blonde. "Draco?" He said softly.

Lucius opened his arms as his son came warily towards him, and when he was close enough Lucius hurried forward and swept Draco into a bone-crushing embrace.

Narcissa and Sister Gabriel followed through the Floo and Gabriel could only gape at the opulence of the room in which she now stood.

"Goodness what luxury" she smiled.

After the reunion was over, Harry and Draco where shown to their room on the third floor of the Manor.

It was immense and held a great four-poster bed dripping with emerald silks, the carpet was soft and black and the whole place exuded a sense of wealth and lavishness.

Harry placed his son's bassinet on the floor and walked up to a door on the right that bore the name 'Aiden'.

He traced his fingers along the golden letters before grabbing the decorated handle and stepping through.

What he saw shocked him, an exquisite nursery was stretched out before him, a sea of baby blues and warm generous creams, shelves of books and stuffed animals, boxes and boxes of hand-crafted toys, rich blankets and delicately sewn baby clothes filled the impressive space.

In the corner sat a huge oak crib and next to it a carved wicker rocking chair, miniature sparkling butterflies fluttered listlessly around the room and as Harry sat in the rocking chair one landed on his shoulder.

"Oh God!" Harry said as he looked at the delightful things that now belonged to his darling child.

"I have a son!" Harry sat motionless, it was now truly sinking in. "I was pregnant, gave birth and had a bloody son!" The green eyed teen shook his head in amazement.

"We had a son" Harry whispered as Draco walked into the room with a fussing Aiden.

"And he's very hungry" smiled Draco as he too took in the room.

Harry nodded unbuttoning his dress to allow Aiden to feed, Draco gave the child to Harry before sitting on the floor in front of them admiring his new little family.

There was a knock at the door and the pair looked up to see Lily and Narcissa hovering in the doorway.

"Do you like it?" asked Draco's mother hopefully.

"We love it thank you…Mum" said the Slytherin with a smile.

"Right then! DOBBY!!" Shouted Lily.

Harry jumped as a small gnarled creature with big pointed bat ears and enormous mud-green eyes appeared in front of them,

Draco reared back in fright.

"Jesus" what the hell is that?"

"Don't worry dear" replied Narcissa "It's just a house elf; they are the servants of our world."

"Dobby, please put master Aiden to bed and set out some more suitable attire for Harry and Draco to wear to dinner.

"I'm not letting that thing touch our son! Are you insane!" cried Draco.

Harry Stared into the innocent face of the tiny elf.

"Dobby is it?" he asked

"Dobby at your services master Harry Potter sirs" The little house elf bowed dressed in his best dishcloth.

"You will be careful with Aiden won't you? And if anything happens you will tell us right away?"

"Oh yes sirs I have been looking after human babies for hundreds of years" squeaked the excited creature.

Harry nodded and reluctantly handed Aiden to the elf that then burped him and cooed at him gently.

"Harry! How could you let that thing have our son?" Draco yelled.

"I held you like this when you was a babies master Draco, and you is fine, I was the one who took you to the orphanage" Dobby said proudly.

"Really?" Draco gasped.

"Come now boys, get dressed for dinner, we have so much to discuss" smiled Lily.

Harry nodded and walked into the main bedroom, he couldn't help looking back as his son was placed carefully in his crib.

Pain filled Harry's heart having to leave Aiden; did he really want to associate himself with this strange new world?

* * *

**I have Swine flu! **

**so plenty of time to update my stories YEY..cough cough cough urgh.**

**Love**

**Spiffy**


End file.
